talesofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
SealMaster Armor
Seal Master & Character Specific Armor Click on the character below to see the list of seal master specific armor * Ami SealMaster * Phyllis SealMaster Back to Armor Mainpage Go to the SealMasterWeapons page. Armor drops Armor that is dropped by monster have better stats most of the time than the same armor that is store-bought. Not only the 'normal' armor has better stats, monsters sometimes also drop armor with "precise", " colossus", "mammoth", "tempest" and "Sage" which has better stats as well. So, what monster drops which armor? *'LV 40' Ami "Kangaroo" Armor, Body: *'LV 45' Ami "Hopperoo" Armor, Head: Sand Crab *'LV 50' Ami "Otter" Armor, Body: *'LV 55' Ami "Clever Otter" Armor, Body: *'LV 60' Ami "Lucky Otter" Armor, Body: *'LV 40' Phy "Travel" Armor, Body: *'LV 45' Phy "Passage" Armor, Body: *'LV 50' Phy "Garcon" Armor, Body: *'LV 55' Phy "Healer" Armor, Body: Table overview AMI Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 40 Body Kangaroo Costume Def+16, PhysRes+10, SPrecovB+23% Ami 40 Feet Kangaroo Shoes Dodge+16 Ami 40 Hands Kangaroo Muffs Def+12, HitRate+37, SPrecovB+4 Ami 45 Body Hopperoo Costume Def+17, PhysRes+12, SPrecovB+26% Ami 45 Body Colossus Hopperoo Costume Def+18, PhysRes+12, SPrecovB+26%, ConB+2 Ami .. 45 Body Robe of Abraxas Def+45/+47, PhysRes+13, DefB+12%, MaxHPB+5% SPrecovB+28%, StrB+6, ConB+4, SpiB+3, MaxSPB+250 Ami Phy 45 Feet Hopperoo Shoes Dodge+18 Ami 45 Hands Hopperoo Muffs Def+13, HitRate+41, SPrecovB+4 Ami 45 Head Hopperoo Cap Def+17 Ami 45 Head Sage Hopperoo Cap Def+19, SpiB+2 Ami 50 Body Otter Costume Def+19(+25), PhysRes+13, SPrecovB+28% Ami 50 Body Colossus Otter Costume Def+26, PhysRes+13, SPrecovB+28%, ConB+7 Ami 45 Feet Otter Shoes Dodge+20 Ami 50 Hands Otter Muffs Def+15, HitRate+45, SPrecovB+5 Ami .. 50 Head Sage Otter Cap Def+19, SpiB+1 Ami .. 50 Head Otter Cap Def+20 Ami 55 Body Clever Otter Costume Def+20,PhysRes+14,SPRecovB+30% Ami 55 Body Tempest Clever Otter Costume Def+21,PhysRes+14,SPRecovB+30%,AgiB+1 Ami .. 55 Body Robe of Malediction Def+56,PhysRes+16,DefB+14%,MaxHPB+7%,SPRecovB+32%,StrB+8,ConB+6,SpiB+5,MaxSPB+300 Ami Phy 55 Feet Clever Otter Shoes Dodge+22 Ami 55 Hands Clever Otter Muffs Def+16, HitRate+49, SPrecovB+5 Ami .. 55 Hands Fire Sealed Gloves of Malediction Def+31, HitRate+49, ConB+3, SpiB+3 Ami Phy .. 55 Head Precise Clever Otter Cap Def+23, AccB+2 Ami .. 60 Feet Mammoth Lucky Otter Shoes Dodge+24, StrB+1 Ami .. 60 Feet Tempest Lucky Otter Shoes Dodge+24, AgiB+1 Ami .. 60 Hands Lucky Otter Muffs Def+18, HitRate+53,SPrecovB+6 Ami .. 70 Hands Athena Clawstone Def+25, HitRate+60,ConB+7, SpiB+3, MaxSPB+100, HPRecovB+1, SPrecovB+3 Ami Phy Table overview PHYLLIS Class Level Sort Name Stats Character 40 Body Travel Robe Def+16, PhysRes+10, SPrecovB+23% Phy 40 Feet Travel Boots Def+16, Dodge+16 Phy 40 Hands Travel Gloves Def+12, HitRate+37, SPrecovB+4 Phy 45 Body Passage Robe Def+17, PhysRes+12, SPrecovB+26% Phy .. 45 Body Robe of Abraxas Def+45/+47, PhysRes+13, DefB+12%, MaxHPB+5% SPrecovB+28%, StrB+6, ConB+4, SpiB+3, MaxSPB+250 Ami Phy 45 Feet Passage Boots Def+17, Dodge+18 Phy 45 Hands Passage Gloves Def+13, HitRate+41, SPrecovB+4 Phy 50 Body Garcon Robe Def+19, PhysRes+13, SPrecovB+28% Phy 50 Feet Garcon Boots Def+19, Dodge+20 Phy 50 Hands Garcon Gloves Def+15, HitRate+45, SPrecovB+5 Phy 55 Body Healer Robe Def+20, PhysRes+14, SPrecovB+30% Phy .. 55 Body Robe of Malediction Def+56,PhysRes+16,DefB+14%,MaxHPB+7%,SPRecovB+32%,StrB+8,ConB+6,SpiB+5,MaxSPB+300 Ami Phy 55 Feet Healer Boots Def+21, Dodge+22 Phy 55 Hands Healer Gloves Def+16, HitRate+49, SPrecovB+5 Phy .. 55 Hands Fire Sealed Gloves of Malediction Def+31, HitRate+49, ConB+3, SpiB+3 Ami Phy .. 60 Feet Mammoth Protector Boots Def+28, Dodge+25, StrB+9 Phy .. 70 Hands Athena Clawstone Def+25, HitRate+60,ConB+7, SpiB+3, MaxSPB+100, HPRecovB+1, SPrecovB+3 Ami Phy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Armor